Illusions
by Light-Purple Violet
Summary: After the defeat of Deepblue, the Mews think life will return to normal. But they're wrong. The mysterious shapeshifter...the aliens...friendship problems...invasion...will the Mews be able to patch up their friendship in time?
1. Nothing lasts forever

**_((OOC: Please R&R if you have time...))_**

Chapter 1: Nothing lasts forever

He gazed out of the window, out into nothingness. It was just a dark space, this universe they were travelling through. His world…was gone. They had to find a new home. _A million cries reverberated in his ear. The place instantly erupted into flames. From high above, he could only watch as his world slowly disintegrated into nothing but ashes. Many lost their lives. This beautiful world was created…by them. And…the same people who created it destroyed it. His heart ached. Mom…dad…_ His mouth formed a word soundlessly. "Why?"

"Are you still thinking about that?" A voice asked. He turned.

"Sister." He greeted softly.

"Don't be too bummed. We're heading for earth, it's an even better place than our world." She assured him gently.

"Really?" He brightened up, then frowned. "But will the Mew Tokyo Mew be there?"

His sister laughed. "It's Tokyo Mew Mew. Look at you, you messed it up. Anyway, I've received instructions from our leader to inform you that you have to 'mewnap' one of the Mew Mews. You take your pick. Who are you targeting?"

He studied the pictures for a moment, then smiled. "Her."


	2. It can't be true

**Chapter 2:**

**It can't be true**

"She's coming. Over." The alien hissed into the walkie-talkie as he prepared to face her. _I will not fail in my first mission. You will not foil me, Purin Fon!_

"Hello…Mew Pudding." Purin whipped round instantly.

"What? Who are you?"

"That's not important. I have better things to do than sit down and chat with you, Pudding. For example, this."

"AAAHHH! Ee, Shin, Tuan, Jin!"

**000000000000000**

"Ichigo, stop dreaming and get back to work. How long are you intending to dream?" Minto chided.

"What about you?" Ichigo complained as she picked up a broomstick. "Aren't you going to help?"

"Well, I HAVE to have my afternoon tea, I thought I told you that already a long time ago."

"…" Ichigo seethed with rage upon hearing that.

Minto smiled. "There, there…" 

"Ahem, all of you, please gather at the basement." Ryou interrupted. Minto looked a little displeased, but she put down her cup and followed suit along with the rest of them.

"We have detected aliens heading for earth." He paused for a moment. "And…there's a chance invasion may begin again. Wait a second. Where's Purin? None of you must miss this important briefing."

"Purin? She…oh, I don't remember seeing her today…" Retasu commented. "Maybe she's ill."

"I don't think so. I mean, she would have at least called if that was true." Ichigo pointed out.

"You're right…" Retasu mumbled.

"Excuse me, but I don't like monkeys." Zakuro spoke as she raised up a monkey.

"That's Purin's monkey!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Put it down, Zakuro!"

Sighing, Zakuro placed down the monkey. Immediately, it began to move, grabbing a bottle of chili.

"Hmm…I've been 'mewnapped'!" Minto read the words out loud with expression. "Oh my god!"

"Why do they like to 'mewnap' Purin so much? The previous time was also her!" Ichigo muttered.

"She is the youngest, after all." Retasu quipped.

"Yup. Don't act smart, Retasu." Ichigo grumbled. "I was just talking to myself."

Retasu's eyes filled with tears. "I…I'm sorry…"

"That won't do. You're always so clumsy, Retasu. You give me more work than rest!"

"I…" Retasu turned and ran, unable to hold back her tears.

"Wait Retasu!" Minto cried out. She turned to Ichigo sharply. "What's up with you, Ichigo? You hurt Retasu's feelings!" Minto snarled at her. "We've gone through thick and thin together, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted. "I'm warning you, Minto…"

"Stop bickering, you two!" Ryou started, but was cut in.

"Warning me what?"

"Mew Mew…OW! Zakuro, you…"

"This has gone far enough. Stop what you are doing now, Ichigo." Zakuro hissed.

"Rest assured you people, I will NEVER see you again!" Ichigo shouted as she stormed off, holding her wrist. Ryou sighed, and raced off to his room.

"Retasu!" Minto ran over. "Retasu…"

"She's right. I am clumsy. I am…just…stupid!" Retasu murmured.

"No, you're not. You may not be her friend anymore, but Zakuro and I are still your friends, Retasu! Remember the song, Best Friend?"

Retasu cheered up as they sang. After all, it was her favourite song.

_Best friend, _

_Never gonna let you down_

_Best friend, _

_Always gonna be around_

_You know,_

_Whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

_We all need a best friend,_

_To understand_

_A best friend,_

_To take your hand_

_You know,_

_Whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

Zakuro looked at them singing. _Minto does have a kind side. Just as I expected. She can't be sarcastic all the time. One day it will come out, the kindness in her heart._

She turned, heading back into the Café, where a song was playing. _Huh? This song…_

_Everybody's got something,_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday,_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I met you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you…_

_Somewhere in my memory,_

_I've lost all track of time_

_And tomorrow can never be,_

_Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I met you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you…_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head,_

_You'll always be the one I know_

_I'll never forget _

_It's no use looking back or wondering,_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how hard I try and try,_

_I just can't say goodbye_

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I met you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you…_

"Sister Zakuro? Are you alright?" Minto asked, a concerned tone showing in her voice. Zakuro realized she must have been crying.

Trying her best to keep her tone cool and not shaky, she hastily wiped her tears away. "I'm fine, Minto. Why do you ask?"

"Because…you're crying." Retasu spoke softly.

Zakuro paused.

"It's okay, sister Zakuro. It is your story if you want to tell. Stick with your decision!" Minto reassured her with a smile.

Zakuro turned to her. "Minto…I never imagined myself saying this to you, but…thank you."

Minto had never felt so happy when she heard that.

00000000000000

"I feel…so powerful. So powerful that I can do it now…but…I'll wait. I'll wait till I regain full power." Ichigo whispered confidently in her room. She eyed her glowing hands, then finished up her promise. "And then, it will be ShowTime."


	3. Rescue Mission

Chapter 3 

**Rescue Mission**

"Alright. Minto, Retasu and Zakuro, you will try to break into the space ship. Of course, we will send you there…" Ryou began explaining what they had to do.

"Hold it, Ryou. How do we breathe?" Minto asked.

"I agree. Space doesn't have any air!" Retasu pointed out.

Ryou groaned. "Obviously, you will be sent to the space ship. INSIDE the space ship, okay?"

"Then why do we still have to break in?"

"I meant find Purin, now can I continue?"

"Sure." Minto replied in a 'whatever' tone.

"…So, here's a map of the space ship and the security lasers. Do watch out for them, or you'll end up triggering the alarm. And here's the plan. If, however things don't go according to what we think, you will have to use your own brains. Get it?"

"Yes, but how do you know so much? After all, the aliens aren't that Kish, Tart and Pie anymore." Minto questioned.

"You are really inquisitive, Minto. Keiichiro did some research. We do have high-tech equipment, okay?"

"Fine. Do we go now?"

"Isn't it obvious? The machine is just in front of you."

"THAT'S THE MACHINE!"

"Yeah, it's disguised as a kitchen stove."

"Ry…Ryou, why…how do you expect us to cram inside there?"

"You can." Ryou smiled. "Just try."

"Ow!"

"You're sitting on my hair, Retasu."

"I'm sorry!"

"Ouch! Retasu, can you move?"

"No! It's too crammed here!"

"Damn you Ryou!"

"Buh-bye."

With that, the machine hurtled into space, landing soundlessly on the landing pad together with a weird looking plane.

00000000000000

Minto crawled out painfully. "Ow, my back…WAH!"

Retasu screamed as she tumbled out, landing on Minto.

"RETASU!"

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"Do you mind keeping your noise level down." Zakuro muttered. "Or it'll be your voices that are going to trigger the alarm."

Both Minto and Retasu looked a little bummed. "Well…let's head for…Containment Unit 6 then." Minto finally spoke, staring at the map.

"Hold on. You're looking at the map, yes, but it's upside down."

"Really?" Minto turned the map, then blushed. "Oh…yeah…Then it's Containment Unit 9, not 6, then! Let's go!"

"Wait! We haven't transformed yet." Retasu reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Minto sighed. "So much for agreeing. Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"There, let's hope no one saw the flashes of light." Minto smiled as she tiptoed towards the door.

000000000000000

"So, Pudding, how interesting is the Containment Unit?" A girl's voice echoed.

Purin looked up. "It's interesting! There's so many people looking at me, I wanna perform!"

The girl looked flabbergasted at her words. "…Brother? You sure you don't regret?"

"It's too late to get another one, so we just have to cope with the irritating kid."

"Hey! Since you find me irritating, we can make our debut with a husband and wife skit, we quarrel but in the end get back together…aww!"

"I…I'm…getting OUT OF HERE!"

"Hmm?" Purin stared at him. "Oh well, I guess we've already started the skit. But I can't move!"

000000000000000000000

The doors of the Containment Unit 9 slid open as the alien stormed out. Immediately, Minto, Retasu and Zakuro slipped in before the doors slammed, but…

"Ouch!"

"What's up, Retasu?"

"My…my string got caught in the door!"

"Very funny." Zakuro mumbled as she pressed the green button, freeing Purin.

"Come on, Purin…let's…" Minto began.

"Get out of here? I don't think so!" A voice hissed menacingly.

"Oh shoot."

"You're going to have to get pass us first!"

"Sky Thunder Wind!"

"Attack! Hurry! Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

The two attacks clashed swiftly. "Now! Ribbon Mint Echo!" Minto yelled as the attack flew through the smoke.

"YEAH!"

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert…"

"Uh-oh. I think we just triggered the alarm off."

"RUN!" They could hear the aliens shouting as they charged towards the right hangar, where they had first arrived at.

"What? So small?" Purin asked when they reached the machine.

"Yes, go in! Quick, quick!"

"Sky Thunder Fan!"

The machine began to rock sharply as it hurtled back to earth. Suddenly, one thought raced through all fours' mind. _Don't tell me we're going to crash land?_


	4. It is falling apart

Chapter 4 

**It is falling apart**

"Wahhhhh!" Minto, Retasu and Purin screamed their lungs out, closing their eyes as the machine dipped sharply. Only Zakuro remained calm.

"We're going to crash into Café Mew…"

"Hello, Minto, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro. Welcome back here!" _Wha? I thought we were gonna crash? _Minto wondered. Keiichiro smiled. "There's someone waiting for you."

All four knew it even before Keiichiro spoke. "Ichigo!"

True enough, Ichigo stood there looking at them. "So, how fun was the rescue mission?" She snickered.

"Hey, Ichigo…you haven't apologised to Retasu yet…" Minto muttered angrily.

Ichigo looked furious. "I'm here to patch things up and the first thing you say is this? How sweet!" She snarled as she stormed off-again. Retasu shook her head sadly.

"It's useless Minto. She'll never say sorry, no matter how hard you try. Forget it."

"But…" 

"Retasu's right."

"Zakuro…"

"There's something wrong with Ichigo, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Wait! Is Sister Ichigo in trouble, or is she the trouble?" Purin asked as she followed suit.

Minto growled back. "I mean either she is in trouble, or she is going to be."

"Ichigo! Wait!" Retasu shouted, but Ichigo soon disappeared round a corner before any of them could catch up with her.

Zakuro sighed. "Mission failed."

Minto drew a deep breath. "Well, then, Purin, I suppose I can let you know what has happened then…"

There was no reason for Ichigo to run from them. However, this time, it was a necessity. She stared at her silver hands. "Well…I think the time has come…"

"It hasn't!" A voice screamed at her.

"What, why?"

"Hello, my name is Ding. That is Dong, and the other is Bell."

"Ding, Dong, Bell?"

"Yeah, that's what our name says together."

"But it isn't the time to awaken now. You have to wait, be patient…we'll tell you when the time has come."

"O…okay…" Ichigo mumbled incomprehensibly as she headed for home.


	5. The Shape shifter

_**A/N Thanks for your support, KishIchigo forever! ((OOPS, did I type your name wrongly? I'll keep on going! This story won't be very long…or so I think…it's something like an aftermath…))Oh yeah, I didn't forget BlueDragonGirl1 either! Thanks!**_

Chapter 5 

**The shape shifter**

Ding eyed Café Mew Mew quietly. _It would be a great place to send out a kimera anima…_"Enzyme Emersion II!"

The shadowy squirrels soon reared their ugly heads, ready to strike.

00000000000

The windows shattered out of blue. Instantly, all hell broke loose. Everyone was running over each other to get the heck out of the Café, out of fear that they would get attacked.

"What the…" Minto turned sharply.

"Purin! Zakuro! Retasu! Transform now!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

In Minto's opinion, she liked it when Ichigo was not around. She could be the leader, if that was the case. She stopped, racking her brains for a plan.

"Alright, attack! Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zacrose Pure!"

"Ribbon Pudding Rings Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

_Huh? It didn't work? _"Aaahh!"

"Purin!"

_Purin…? _"Your birthmark…" Retasu's eyes widened. _It's gone!_

"Where…who…how…" Purin looked up, touching her forehead, expecting to feel the lines of her birthmark. "No! IT'S GONE!"

Zakuro stared at Purin. "That's surprising. I didn't expect such a strong monster."

Minto's eyes narrowed. "There's got to be a way…"

A shining beam suddenly zapped across, narrowly missing Minto. "Hey!" She shouted accusingly, then froze.

"Um, Zakuro-San?"

A bright blue creature in the shape of a human emerged. "No eyes, no mouth, no ears…no face!" Retasu screamed in horror. The creature reared then ran…at an inhuman pace towards the kimera anima. No sooner had he reached the kimera did it attack him.

The mew mews could only watch as he let out a yell…and transformed into another kimera anima. In a wordless attack, he sliced his bare hands into the kimera, sending it toppling to the ground.

"Who are you?" Minto demanded the instant he landed.

"We should say thanks first…" Retasu mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, I think he's scary!" Purin whispered.

The creature, now shimmering silver, smiled-or at least, the mews thought he did, before disintegrating into nothing.

"Um, hey…did you all see that?" Minto asked, her knees quaking.

"Is he…a ghost?"

"Remember Deep Blue?" Zakuro asked quietly. Minto, Retasu and Purin looked up at her. "The Blue Knight?" They nodded. "Well, this guy…might be an alien. This time he comes in the form of that thing…what do you think?"

"It can be true…"

The four parted ways, each lost in their own train of thoughts.

00000000000

The creature, unknown to them, stood high above in the tree they were discussing under. "Well…they got that right, but I think they'll still be surprised…"


	6. Awaken

**_A/N If the story is progressing too fast, do tell me, I'll throw in some of my weird ideas before this chappie! Your review will be appreciated! Thanks!_**

Chapter 6

**Awaken**

_Just who is this guy? _Minto sat there, in her room, wondering quietly. _He's blue, all blue, sometimes silver, sometimes blue. If Zakuro is correct, then he could be called Silver Blue or something like that…_Minto drew a deep breath, moving from her chair to her bed. _But if he is the new leader of the aliens, then we will have to fight them! And without Ichigo, this will never work out…_

0000000000000

Retasu's eyes flicked from the blue ceiling to the unlit lamp. _Why did Ichigo leave us just because of a quarrel? We've been through thick and thin together, like Minto said. Why? She suddenly became so snappy. Does this have a link to the blue person we saw today? Life…must it be so complicated?_

0000000000000000000

Purin looked at her sleeping brothers and sisters, then slumped to the ground quietly. _Boy, I really don't know what's going on here. How I wish I wasn't kidnapped! I know that they have all explained things to me, but it still seems weird! And Sister Ichigo's acting all weird and she no longer comes to the Café. Doesn't Ryou and Akasaka care?_

00000000000000000000000

The cool breeze ruffled through Zakuro's hair. She inhaled the fresh air silently. _My life wasn't in so much trouble some time ago…but after Deep Blue was defeated I thought it was all over and I could get back to a normal life. But I was wrong…that kimera anima today could have only appeared as a result of an alien's work, which basically means that there are aliens here! If Ichigo's not by our side, we won't be able to tackle them alone…or at least, that's what I think… _

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ryou stared at the screen quietly at Café Mew Mew the next day. "Akasaka, this can't be true! Are you sure the whole alien race is coming?"

Akasaka was silent. "…Yes."

"We have to tell them." Akasaka nodded as he watched Ryou race off. _Ryou…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minto, Retasu, Zakuro and Purin turned as Ryou approached them. "Ichigo's not here again?" He asked. Immediately Minto could tell that he was beating around the bush.

"What do you expect? She hasn't come here for days! And stop being long winded, you heard me?"

Ryou looked slightly taken aback at Minto's words. "Well…okay. The whole alien race is coming to earth."

None of them told him he was crazy. After all, it was a possibility. They unanimously decided on a decision.

"We're going out. Catch you later!"

"W…wait!" Ryou shouted as they ran out the doors of Café Mew Mew in a real hurry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure this will work?" Retasu asked rather softly when they reached Ichigo's house.

"If it doesn't work then we will die, okay, I'm telling you right this instant…" Minto mumbled as she rang the doorbell once, twice, thrice.

"Ichigo! Are you in there? Ichigo!" Minto yelled as she banged on the door.

Zakuro tried a better outlet. "The door's open." She spoke quietly.

"What? Why?" Minto murmured as she led the four in cautiously.

"Aaahhh!"

"Retasu?"

"She…she's…"

The stunned girls watched Ichigo transform.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I didn't expect you here so fast. I planned for a little more time…but I suppose you can fight me now then. I am Silver, and your pathetic world is mine."


	7. Feelings

A/N I AM including Kish and Ichigo stuff, but not right now. Just keep on reading to find out!

Chapter 7 

**Feelings**

Minto's eyes widened. "I…chigo?" She whispered.

Even Zakuro looked kind of shocked. "Ichigo…is this supposed to be a joke? If so, it's not very funny…"

Purin stared blankly at her. "Sister Ichigo…"

"Mew Ichigo? What…why…?" Retasu's eyes fogged over.

"Just die, you weaklings."

Minto immediately yelled out in time with the attack. "Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

"Okay, so you're telling me…ICHIGO's THE ALIEN LEADER?" She cried out, the alarm in her voice pretty obvious.

Within minutes, a spaceship landed, demolishing the house. "Oh shoot! Get out! Everyone! Out!" Minto yelled madly as she dashed blindly out.

"We greet you, Master Silver, we are waiting for you to accept your title." Kish, Ding, Dong, Bell, Tart and Pie were the first ones to step out.

"Of course I accept. Anyone who blocks us…will die!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"That was close." Minto panted as she leaped tentatively back.

Suddenly, Kish's eyes narrowed. "Wait. Where's Ichigo?" He quietly asked Zakuro.

"She's your leader, dumbo." She mumbled as she ducked a flying beam.

"Our leader!" _Ichigo…that can't be true! I really want to see her again…I really do…why…must it be her!_

"Kish! Get out of the way!" Minto snapped as he stepped in front of Silver.

_Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away_

_When you think it's over,_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moment's gone,_

_And all your dreams are upside down, _

_You just want to change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me,_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody,_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see,_

_That's the way I feel,_

_About you and me, baby!_

_Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking,_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know,_

_Cuz I loved and lost the day I let you go…_

_Can't help, but think that this is wrong,_

_We should be together!_

_Back in your arms where I belong_

_Suddenly I realized,_

_It was forever that I've found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round…_

_Tell me,_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody,_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see,_

_That's the way I feel,_

_About you and me, baby!_

_Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking,_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know,_

_Cuz I loved and lost the day I let you go…_

_I really wanna hear you say,_

_That you know just how it feels!_

_To have it all and let it slip away,_

_Can't you see…_

_Even though the moment's gone,_

_I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round…_

_Tell me,_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody,_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see,_

_That's the way I feel,_

_About you and me, baby!_

_Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking,_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know,_

_Cuz I loved and lost the day I let you go…_

Everyone froze. It simply showed just how the Mews and Kish were feeling right now. "I can't let you attack her. Never." Kish murmured as he raised his hands to form a shield.

"And let her stay like that forever? Don't you want the REAL Ichigo?"

Kish lowered his hands. "But it's still Ichigo. I don't care how she looks. She IS Ichigo. And I'll protect her. No matter what."


	8. Batttle for your heart

Chapter 8 

**Battle for your heart**

"Are you really sure about that, Kish?" Zakuro asked, her eyes fixed on Silver. "I know you love Ichigo. But this is not the way to go. Sometimes, you have to give up a really important thing to get on with life. It's your destiny and you can't change it."

Kish stared at her. "No, I don't want…I can't give up Ichigo!"

"But now you must."

"Why!"

"You must learn to let go, Kish! Do it!"

"No." Kish snarled as he raised his hands.

"AARGH!"

"You…Kish…you…" Minto whispered madly.

Ding, Dong, Bell, Tart and Pie looked at each other for a swift moment. "Can't be true!" Tart hissed angrily. He couldn't take his feelings for Purin anymore. "Just give up, Kish! Don't hurt Purin, don't…"

Silver eyed Kish silently. "Foolish alien. You shouldn't be doing that! Leave it to me! I'll finish the mews off in one hour!"

_"You cannot do that…"_ A voice echoed softly.

"I…Ichigo! Ichigo! Where are you? Ichigo!" Kish cried out, stumbling across after Silver gave him a rough shove.

"Now hear this well: Your silly Ichigo is no longer here. She is DEAD." Silver threw back his hair, laughing uncontrollably.

"You…we'll get you…Ribbon Mint-Noooo!"

"Are you stupid or what? I'm smarter than you think!" Silver mocked sarcastically.

"Just go and die…" Minto looked extremely furious.

Kish stared blankly at Silver. _Ichigo's dead…Ichigo's dead…Ichigo's dead…I can't believe this! _"Kish! Snap out of this and stop Silver!"

"Ding, Dong, Bell, Tart, Pie?" _Don't tell me you all had a change of mind?_

"We must…we have to…I…finally understood the meaning of love…" Pie spoke softly. "Even if I don't know who I'm loving…"

Kish's eyes widened. "Stop…him? Then we've been waiting for no reason!"

"I don't care!" Tart yelled. "So long as Purin's safe, that will do!"

Ding, Bell and Dong each stared at each other. _Love?_

Kish stepped forward to Silver, feeling very awkward. "Ichigo…I really do love you. I still love you…"

Silver stopped in his tracks. _"I understand."_ Silver whipped round in anger.

"Who's the one who's been talking to me!" He cried out.

_Ichigo! _Kish looked up to the sky. _Answer me! Ichigo!_

_"I broke up with Masaya some time ago. I found out I couldn't be happy with him. At that moment, I realized I had regretted one thing in my life, one decision I made wrong…and that was to love him. I finally saw who my heart really yearned for, and…it…was you."_

The tears came streaming down. Zakuro, Purin, Minto and Retasu all watched this with much interest. The silence was extreme. Silver fell to his knees in shock. "You're still alive…you still live, you pitiful mortal…"

"What are you intending to do, Ichigo?" Minto asked, fear evident in her voice.

_"I hate myself. I hurt you, Retasu, deeply. I know that wound will never heal, no matter what. I quarreled with all of you, and refused to wait and listen patiently when I came back. I was just too frustrated. And…the worst regret in my life was choosing my love. I don't know what to do now…"_

"Ouch! Ow…"

"Retasu!"

The girl had returned to her normal self. In front of Silver was the pendent the mews used to transform. "Enough of talking. It's time for action." He smiled.

_"You will not do anything!" _

"Huh! Oh no, not you, pathetic mortal!" Silver hissed menacingly.

_"I will not let you absorb Retasu's power. It is hers. You can't have it. And I'll make sure of that, don't worry too much. I'll protect her, no matter what!"_

"Ichigo…" Zakuro watched quietly. "You're still here…you still care…"

_"I'll take it back!"_

"No you won't!"

There was a bright yellow light as Ichigo's soul and Silver battled ferociously over the pendent.

_"Here it is."_

"I…Ichigo…thank you…" Retasu whispered in gladness.

_"I'm glad I made friends with all of you. I'm so happy I managed to patch up too. But most of all, I'm elated to have confessed my love to you, Kish. I can sleep forever now, in peace at last…and I will bring Silver down as well."_

"Ichigo! NO!" Kish cried out, tears flowing wildly now.

But it was too late. Silver exploded in a pink light, and when it died down, all that was left behind was Ichigo's body.

"ICHIGO!"

Everyone crowded over the lifeless body of Ichigo.

"She's not breathing…" Zakuro murmured, tears stinging her eyes.

Kish carried her silently as something seemed to blow in the wind…

_In the years to come,_

_Will you think about these moments that we shared?_

_In the years to come,_

_Are you gonna think it over_

_And how we lived each day with no regrets_

_Nothing lasts forever though we want it to,_

_The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you_

_Sometimes goodbye, _

_Though it hurts_

_In your heart,_

_Is the only way to destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye,_

_Though it hurts_

_Is the only way now for you and me,_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say,_

_I'll miss your love everyday_

_So say goodbye,_

_But don't you cry,_

_Cuz true love never dies…_

_In a year from now,_

_Maybe there'll be things we wish we'd never said_

_In a year from now,_

_Maybe we'll see each other,_

_Standing on the same street corner though it rains_

_Each and every end is always written in the stars,_

_If only I could stop the world,_

_I'd make this the last_

_Sometimes goodbye, _

_Though it hurts_

_In your heart,_

_Is the only way to destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye,_

_Though it hurts_

_Is the only way now for you and me,_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say,_

_I'll miss your love everyday_

_So say goodbye,_

_But don't you cry,_

_Cuz true love never dies…_

_And when you need my arms to run into,_

_I'll come for you_

_Nothing will change the way I feel_

_Sometimes goodbye, _

_Though it hurts_

_In your heart,_

_Is the only way to destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye,_

_Though it hurts_

_Is the only way now for you and me,_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say,_

_I'll miss your love everyday_

_So say goodbye,_

_But don't you cry,_

_Because true love never dies…_

_"Follow your heart."_

Kish's eyes rested on Ichigo's lips. He remembered vividly the kiss of Aoyama, which revived Ichigo. Perhaps now, it would be his turn. Leaning down, he hesitated halfway through. Would Ichigo change her mind, and wake up, slapping him? Shaking the horrific thought out, his lips brushed hers in a gentle yet sweet manner.

Kish stepped back, awaiting the miracle that was expected sooner or later.


	9. A Cruel Fate

Chapter 9

A Cruel Fate

There was a great whooshing sound as Ichigo's body was enveloped in a bright pink light. In just a few seconds later, her body returned to normal, and landed in Kish's arms. "Ichi…go?"

"Kish…is that you? Kish…how I love you…but I can see nothing but a dark space…"

"Ichigo!" _Oh no! Don't tell me she's blind?_

"Kish…am I…blind…? I can't see anything at all…"

Kish could not help but whisper. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I think Aoyama's kiss would do better for you…"

"NO! I hate him! His kiss wouldn't even revive me at all…"

Minto stepped forward. "Ichigo…we're sorry too…"

"You don't have to be. I am the cause of all this. I deserve this punishment…"

"There must be a way to get back Ichigo's eyesight! And I'll find it! I heard of someone in earth that can grant wishes. We'll go to him!" Kish said with determination.

"How?"

"I'm sure that we can do it. I'm totally sure it's in earth…"

"And you mean we have to team up?" Minto asked quietly.

"Yes. Tart, Pie…all of you…you may go back first. I will contact you if I need anything."

The aliens nodded as they boarded the space ship after a short wave of goodbye.

"Okay then…" Kish spoke as he transformed into a normal human. "Let's embark on it now."

SEQUEL: The Power of Love 

_Kish and the Tokyo Mew Mews embark on a perilous journey to retrieve Ichigo's eyesight, but somebody is determined to stop them. Will he succeed? Can love really do anything? _


End file.
